ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostmas II
Ghostmas II is a Noah 10 Halloween special. It is the sequel to Ghostmas. Episode The episode starts at Noah's house. Noah, Jack, Erika, and Kierra are getting in their costumes. Noah put on a white shirt with a "#1" on it. (Noah): Ta-da! (Jack): Who are you supposed to be? (Noah): The Number One Guy. (Erika): Riiiight... (Kierra): I'm a flesh-eating demon. (Jack): Imma zombie turtle. (Erika): I'm Gwen Tennyson. The gang grabbed their candy bags and went out. (Jack): Remember last Halloween when Zs'Skayr came and messed stuff up? (Erika): And Noah had to go Ultimate Alien X to save the day? (Noah): Yeah... (Kierra): Hopefully it doesn't happen again. (Noah): That would suck. OH YEAH! I unlocked Gack O' Lantern last year! For nostalgia's sake, imma turn into him. Noah activated the Matrix. He scrolled through and slammed it down. (Noah): Gack O' Lantern! Last one to the first house is a Brianultimatedragon! Noah started flying. Jack, Erika, and Kierra followed behind him. Meanwhile in a cemetary... Zs'Skayr flew up out of the ground. (Zs'Skayr): It's that time of year again...Ghostmas! And this year, Segurason will NOT foil my Ghostmas Party...of death! Zs'Skayr whistled. Dr. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, and the Mumm jumped out. (Vicktor): Yes master? (Zs'Sakyr): It's time. (Yenaldooshi): Woof! The Mummy pulled out a capsule from his bandages. He tossed to Vicktor. Vicktor pressed a button on it. The capsule transformed into a giant machine. (Zs'Skayr): My zombification machine! Yes! (Vicktor): But didn't the zombie plan fail last time? (Zs'Skayr): It's different this time. Just activate it. The Mummy pressed a button on the machine. It shot a beam into the sky. The beam spread across the world. The dead all came back to life...as zombies. Every human within range got zombified. BACK WITH THE GANG (Noah): I got a chocolate bar! (Kierra): I got gumdrops! (Jack): I got bubblegum! (Erika): I got a rock... (Kierra): What's that? The wave of zombieness was heading in their direction. (Jack): Let's not stick around to find out! Erika made mana stairs leading to a mana platform in the sky. They all ran up onto the platform. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Look! Kierra pointed down. The wave was hitting people. The people hit by it turned into zombies. (Erika): Zombies? On Halloween? Something tells me this is the work of-- (Zs'Skayr): ME! Mwahahahaha! The gang looked over. It was Zs'Skayr, accompanied by the Yenaldooshi, Vicktor, and the Mummy. (Noah): QUIT RUINING OUR HALLOWEENS! (Zs'Skayr): It's Ghostmas now! HA! Noah transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Noah transformed again. (Noah): Ultimate Upgrade! Noah charged up an electric bomb and threw it at the trio. (Noah): NOW GET! (Jack): Wow. (Noah): Well, they keep ruining Halloween for me. Noah detransformed. (Zs'Skayr): *Ghostmas. (Noah): FUUUUUUUUUUU (Erika): That's it. Erika put herself and the gang in a mana bubble. She flew the bubble up and slammed it down into the Halloween Fouro. They fell off. Erika took off the mana bubble. (Kierra): Nice! The Mummy climbed up and punched the gang off. (Zs'Skayr): Have fun with the zombies! Zs'Skayr and the Halloween Trio fled. The zombies surrounded the gang. Jack absorbed the ground. He started punching some. Erika throw mana bolts at a few. Kierra used her telekinesis to push them back. Noah transformed into Ditto, and transformed again. (Noah): Ultimate Ditto! Noah made a bunch of clones and started sword fighting the zombies. BACK WITH ZS'SKAYR... (Zs'Skayr): Time for phase two! DARKNESS! (Dr. Vicktor): Yes sir! Vicktor pulled out another capsule. He pressed it and it morphed into another machine. The Yenaldooshi pressed it. It shot a beam into space. It hit a satellite and the satellite darkened the planet. BACK WITH OUR HEROES (Noah): I can't see! (Kierra): What's biting me? (Jack): Move! Erika! That hurts! (Erika): That's not me—OW! (Noah): Hold on. Noah and his clones recombined. He transformed. (Noah): Chromastone! Noah made a light. Kierra, Jack, and Erika were zombies! (Noah): OH CRAP! Noah shot a laser at the zombies. He started flying away. (Noah): I gotta find Ship! Hope he's still normal...wait...why are some parts of my body...OH CRAP. The zombies bit my clones...I'm part zombie... The zombie parts started spreading. Noah flew to his house. He landed and ran inside. He detransformed. (Noah): Ship! (Ship): Ship! (Noah): Let's go! A few zombies jumped out. Noah transformed into Swampfire. He blasted fire at them. Ship morphed into a spaceship. Noah jumped in and detransformed. They flew away. The landed near Zs'Skayr, who was on a throne with a bunch of zombies bowing down to him. (Noah): Zs'Skayr! Tell me how to reverse this! The zombie parts spread. Noah's entire torso was zombified. (Zs'Skayr): Y'know, all I have to do is stall ou until your zombification is complete. (Noah): Oh yeah!? Noah transformed. (Noah): Heatblast! Noah shot fire at Zs'Skayr. He dodged and shot a laser at Noah. Noah detransformed. Noah was now 90% Zombified. (Noah): Crap crap crap! (Zs'Skayr): MWAHAHAHAHA! Noah transformed into a full zombie. (Noah): *Creepy moan* Ship merged with the Darkness machine. (Zs'Skayr): HEY! STOP THAT! STUPID DOG! Ship broke it. Ship merged with and broke the zombie machine. (Zs'Skayr): NOOOOO! Everything turned back to normal. Zs'Skayr burned in the sunlight, and the Halloween trio were arrested. (Kierra): Next year, let's celebrate Halloween on the 30th. (Noah, Jack, Erika): Yup. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship Aliens *Gack O' Lantern *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Ditto *Ultimate Ditto *Chromastone *Swampfire *Heatblast Villains *Zs'Skayr *Dr. Vicktor *The Mummy *Yenaldooshi Trivia *FIND TEH HALLOWEEN BLOODY GIR *This is the second Noah 10 Halloween special. *This episode takes place before The End Approacheth Part 1 but after Electrical Disruption. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Halloween Specials Category:Holiday Specials